1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to utility belts for carrying tools on a person.
2. Prior Art
Utility belts are well known for carrying tools and accessories for various types of work. Some are specifically designed for painting work. A painter's utility belt disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,051 to Robinson is comprised of a hip plate attached to a waist strap. A rigid housing is pivotally attached to the hip plate. The housing is provided with holes for receiving tools, and a receptacle for receiving paint. The housing is rigid and extends far out from the hip, so that it may impede arm movements when walking, and it may catch on the steps when climbing a ladder. The paint receptacle can only carry one paint, and it must be cleaned before carrying another paint. The deep interior of the paint receptacle is inconvenient to clean. No lumbar support is provided by the narrow strap for preventing back injury. It does not carry all the equipment necessary for surface preparation and paint application work, so the painter may have to frequently interrupt work to fetch additional tools. Having to fetch missing tools when working on a tall ladder can be particularly inconvenient.
Another painter's utility belt disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,281 to Byrd is comprised of an apron attached to a waist strap. Pockets are provided on the apron for holding tools, and smaller straps are attached to the waist strap for holding paint cans and caulking guns. The paint cans are positioned at the front of the painter, so that it may get in the way when going up or down a ladder. Carrying the heavy paint cans at the painter's front causes stress which may injure the back. The horizontal paint can strap may allow a heavy can to slip out and spill paint. It also does not carry enough tools.